Dismissed!
by PinkAngel17
Summary: A series of oneshots based on pick-up/rebuttal lines. Longer summery inside.
1. Hearing Difficulties

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek Voyager. I'll let you know if I ever do.

A/N: This will be a collection of oneshots (some story lines may be related to others, some not) based off of pick-up lines and rebuttals. Each oneshot will have at least one pick-up/rebuttal in it and will include various characters. I may not post as regularly as I usually would since I'm mainly posting as I write, but I do have a couple already written and a few ideas I just have to write up. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Hearing Difficulties**

Kathryn Janeway marched down the hall, nodding reflexively at passing crew members as she made her way to the transporter room. She didn't want to go down to the planet for shore leave. She would much rather stay on board and go over the readings from that supernova they obtained. Not to mention she had reports to catch up on!

But no, the good Doctor just wouldn't let it go. He insisted she needed rest and relaxation and the best way was for her to leave the ship. He even threatened to take her off duty! So here she was, being bribed off her own ship.

The Doctor was lucky they needed him or she would have deactivate him for the remainder of this trip! While she was at it she might have locked her first officer in his quarters for not backing her up. Instead he had agreed with the Doctor and kept telling her over and over that she'd have fun. The only thing that stopped her was B'Elanna entering the ready room with her last report before she left for her own shore leave. If Torres could be pulled away from Engineering then she supposed she could spare a few hours as well.

She just knew this wasn't going to end well though. She had the feeling in the pit of her stomach again. Maybe it was because of the inhabitants of this planet and their 'gift'. This particular spiecies was somewhat telepathic. They could only speak telepathically to others of their race however, so at least she didn't have to worry about them reading her every thought.

Externally they weren't too different from other species they'd encountered. They were slightly paler then most humans and their ears were rounder. The males had a bit of an orange tinge to their hands, while the females' were more of a red. Most seemed to have black hair, though she had noticed a couple with dark brown. If their ears and hands were covered they could probably be passed off as very pale humans.

Except for their 'Voice' of course. They could hear and communicate with anyone in their species at any given time even if that person was on the other side of the planet. All of their thoughts and voices were also linked together to make 'The Voice'. Normally, this Voice didn't interfere much from what she'd been told, but occasionally it would talk to a person, even carry on entire conversations if need be. The High Counselor had explained it as 'two voices in your head talking to each other'.

They were a welcoming society though and had immediately agreed to let the crew take shore leave on their planet. They didn't seem to have any problems with questions either. Tuvok had spent the last two days discussing and studying their abilities and culture. How he managed to get out of shore leave she didn't know. She didn't have much time to think about that either because she had just reached the transporter room.

Walking in she raised an eyebrow at her first officer who was standing there apparently waiting for her. What, did he want to make she actually got off the ship? Next thing you know she'd be grabbed by security officers and forced off her damn ship.

Just as that thought entered her mind she noticed Chakotay trying not to laugh. Was he telepathic now too? Or was she just that predictable that he knew what she was thinking. If so, she'd have to fix that.

"Here to see me off, Commander?" Janeway asked briskly, discreetly looking him up down as he continued to smile over at her.

"I'm here to beam down with you, Captain." He answered and took a step closer to where she stood by the console. "B'Elanna, Tom, and Harry just left and invited us to join them."

"I see." Janeway said, eyeing him suspiciously. "And where exactly are we joining them at?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Chakotay shrugged before answering, "Not sure. It's supposed to be some sort of bar I think."

"Well, let's get going then, Commander." She then uncrossed her arms and walked over to the transport pad, knowing Chakotay would be right behind her.

VOYVOYVOY

Alright, so far things weren't too bad. In fact she was having a pretty good time. She had already beaten Chakotay three times at Mallneak, a local bar game that seemed to be similar to an old Earth game called Tic-Tac-Toe. Or was it Tac-Tic-Toe? Either way the concept seemed about the same.

Nothing had gone wrong as of yet. The only thing she was even slightly concerned about was the local man who had been watching her for the last six minutes. Not long after they had arrived she had noticed him wondering around, stopping to talk with various women. She knew his type just by watching his behavior.

Fortunately he hadn't paid her much attention until now. She supposed it was probably because this was the first time she was actually alone at the bar. For the past two hours she had been in the company of at least one, if not all four, of her crew members, but after losing another game of Mallneak Chakotay had went to get them both a drink and something to eat. This man obviously saw her as being easy prey if she was alone. He obviously didn't know her.

Sure enough he was walking towards her, grinning from round ear to round ear. She hid the smirk threatening to escape as he finally reached her table.

"Hello." He began in the rumbling voice most of his species had. "The Voice told me to come over and talk to you." He added with a mischievous smile strangly reminiscent of the human version she'd been given too many times to count. The one that clearly said what he really wanted to 'talk' about.

"Really?" She asked, sounding generally curious before leaning in a bit closer. "Well, I think you heard wrong."

He looked taken aback for a moment, clearly not used to that kind of retort, but soon recovered and went to speak again.

She cut him off before the words could even leave his mouth though. "Maybe you should go find a nice secluded corner and listen again." She stated with a pointed look that left no doubt to her meaning. After staring at her for a brief second he silently turned and went back the way he came.

VOYVOYVOY

Half an hour later Janeway was standing at the drink counter with Harry and Chakotay. After their last little encounter the local man had avoided her completely, but she noticed he hadn't stopped trying with others. She was smiling and laughing at a story Chakotay just told when she glanced up and saw the chief engineer being approached from behind. That was a mistake and she just knew this wasn't going to be good.

Noticing her distraction, the other two turned to watch just in time to see the man put a hand on B'Elanna's shoulder. Within seconds he was flipped over onto his back. Now several more people in the bar were watching, but this man apparently didn't realize what a 'no' was.

He stood up, dusted his clothes off, and grinned. Janeway couldn't hear what he was saying, but apparently B'Elanna didn't buy his act anymore then she had. The engineer crossed her arms and said something in return that made the man's face take on a faint orange hue.

He then spoke again, just as Tom walked up to the pair. B'Elanna's arms went to her sides with closed fists and even Tom looked like he'd like to punch the guy. But he didn't get the chance.

Before the stranger was even done talking B'Elanna raised her arm and swung her fist right into the side of his face, knocking him off his feet and into a table behind him. The two occupants of that table jumped to their feet and, obviously drunk, staggered over to forcefully pull the intruder to his feet before throwing him over into another table. Within seconds the whole bar was in one big fist fight.

As soon as she detangled herself from the crowd, Janeway pushed her com badge and ordered an emergency beam out for all five of them. She had just known this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

First chapter done! What did you think? Also, if any of you have any pick-up/rebuttals that you'd like to suggest or other ideas just let me know!


	2. Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Star Trek Voyager!

A/N: This chapter is a bit different. In more then one way. The pick-up line in this is actually a Star Trek pick-up line I found while doing some research. Therefore it may not be too easy to pick out. Also the ending is different then most of these oneshots will be. Hope you like it!

* * *

Kathryn Janeway sat her now empty coffee cup and the PADD she had been looking over down on the her coffee table. She stretched her arms above her head before slowly heading towards her bedroom to change. It was late, or early depending on how you looked at it, and she figured it was time for bed. The rest of the reports could wait till morning after some much needed rest.

She had spent over two hours in the mess hall celebrating Chakotay's birthday with the rest of the crew before she had excused herself for the night. When she'd left the commander and only a few of the crew, including Paris and B'Elanna, were left mingling and eating the last of Neelix's appetizers.

She had just taken off her uniform jacket, pulled her nightgown out and was about to run up a nice warm bath when her door chime signaled someone at her door. Figures. Was there an alarm somewhere that went off whenever she intended to take a bath? Some sign that said 'interrupt the captain's bath whenever possible'?

She sighed softly and began messaging her neck as she made her way out of the bathroom. Before she even had a chance to reach the door the person on the other side was knocking. Knocking? Who would be at her door this time of night, let alone knocking? Whoever it was better have come prepared with coffee.

"Enter." She ordered and was a bit surprised to see who was on the other side. "Chakotay? Something wrong?" She asked her first officer as he stood just outside the door.

"Not that I know of, Kathryn." He answered softly with a far away look as he stared at a part of her that definitely wasn't her face.

"I hate to break it to you, commander, but those aren't my eyes." She stated with a pointed look and a raised eyebrow.

His eyes finally roamed slowly up from her chest, over her neck, and hesitated over her lips before making there way to actually meet her eyes. "Sorry, Captain. I can't help it. My eyes seem to be trapped in the gravitational field of your breasts." He stated with a crooked grin as he swayed just slightly on his feet.

She rolled her eyes as his own made their way back down to stare at her chest with a smirk on his face. "Commander, I do believe you are drunk." She stated mater-of-factly, fighting a small amused smile of her own.

"I am?" He asked, sounding truly surprised. He looked down at himself and back up with his brow forwarded. "I don't feel drunk." He added.

He began to sway more and she could tell he wouldn't be able to stay on his feet much longer. Quickly running over her options she reached out and grabbed his arm, keeping him upright. "Alright, Chakotay, let's go." She said, mostly to herself since he didn't seem to be paying attention. He was much too busy leering over her butt to hear anything she said at the moment.

She lead him into her quarters and over to the sofa where she gave him a gentle push on the shoulder making him tumble backwards onto the couch. She almost laughed as he stared up at her with a grin and puppy dog like eyes. Almost, that is. She was the captain after all.

Walking over to the replicator she ordered him a coffee, which he took with that same goofy grin, before she sat down in an arm chair. "Commander, the coffee's not going to do either of us any good unless you actually drink it." She stated pointedly with a raised eyebrow when she noticed he was still staring at her with a far off look.

Once he started sipping from the cup she sat back and rubbed her forehead. What was she going to do? She could already hear Tom's little comments if he found out the ship's first officer had spent the night in the captain's quarters. But she couldn't just send Chakotay off and hope he made it to his room in one piece. At the same time what would it do to his pride and reputation if he was seen being half carried by the captain through the ship. The same with using the transporter. The whole ship would know by morning.

It wasn't as if no one got drunk once in a great while on the ship and she doubted any crew member would think too much about it. But if it was her, she'd want to keep her dignity intact and knowing Chakotay he'd do anything to help. Therefore, the decision wasn't too hard.

She'd let him stay here and sleep it off and deal with whatever rumors may surface later. She could easily corner Tom in the morning if need be anyways. "Alright, Chakotay, let's get you to bed." She said, standing from the chair and moving around the coffee table.

"Only if you come with me." The commander answered with a mischievous grin even as his eyelids began to drift closed.

The captain rolled her eyes as she pulled him to his feet. "I'm not even going to bother responding to that." She stated, slinging an arm around his waist as she held his arm over her shoulder so he was leaning on her. It was a bit awkward since he was so much bigger then her and couldn't walk in a straight line, but eventually she managed to get them both to her bed in mostly once piece. How she did this she wasn't sure considering he kept stepping on her foot and running them into walls.

Bending down, she sat him on the edge of her bed before straightening back up and then went to pull back the blankets. It took a bit longer then it normally would since her drunk best friend kept reaching for her hair and not wanting to let go. But, like everything else, she eventually succeeded.

Now she just had to get his boots off. Might as well make small talk while she did. Hopefully it would keep him awake long enough so he wouldn't topple over on top of her. "Just how many of Neelix's 'special drinks' did you have anyways?" She asked as she fought with his right boot.

"Um…I'm not sure." Chakotay's half-asleep voice answered. "Tom just kept handing them to me. And someone else too…" He added, his words slurred a bit, but still sounding like he was really thinking about it. "B-anna? Maybe?"

B-anna? Oh, right, he must mean B'Elanna. Somehow it wouldn't surprise her if Tom and B'Elanna had planned this whole thing. They probably dropped him off at her door! She was going to have a nice long talk with them that was for damn sure.

"Feet on the bed commander." She ordered once his boots had been successfully removed as well as the uniform jacket that had already been half undone.

Slowly he did as she said and threw his legs up onto the bed, all the while staring at her as if he'd never seen her before. She got the blankets out from under his knees and pulled them up to his shoulders. She almost laughed at the thought that she was tucking in her first officer. How many starship captains could say that!

"Comfortable?" She asked, her hands on her hips as she looked down at him. She watched him nod as he blinked tiredly up at her. "Good." She murmured before turning to head towards the couch.

Before she could take a step though she felt him reach out, his warm hand landing on her wrist and encircling it completely. "Where are you going?" He asked softly.

"To the couch so I can get some sleep. If you need anything, Chakotay, I went be far away." She answered and tried to pry his fingers away from her skin. Even drunk and half asleep he was still pretty strong though. He loosened his grip, only to slide his hand down to hold onto her fingers.

"I do need something." He stated, his eyes now completely open and staring at her with a deep look she couldn't quite place. "Stay with me?"

This was a bad idea. She just knew it. And why did it have to be her who had such a tempting request thrown in her lap! She was Captain Janeway. She couldn't just go around sharing a bed with a crew member. Especially _this_ crew member. There were already enough rumors and betting pools around the ship about the command team. Add to the fact she really did want him to spend the night….

It was just a bad idea.

It couldn't end well for either of them. Right? "Chakotay…" She sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Kathryn." He whispered and it came out so clear she doubted he really was drunk for second. "Please." That one word was delivered with so much emotion behind it that her head snapped up to meet his eyes. Eyes that were half closed, but still managed to hold so much passion and hope.

Kathryn Janeway could withstand torture, extreme stress, emotional and physical pain, unbeatable odds…but that look, with that one word from this particular person was her undoing. So, with a sigh of acceptance she went around to the other side of the bed, well aware of Chakotay's gaze following her progress, and sat down.

She didn't bother changing into night clothes, just pulled back the covers and slid under. She lowered the lights and turned onto her side so she was facing away from her guest. Closing her eyes she brought the covers up higher to her chin and settled down for sleep, but just when she was about ready to doze off she felt something warm and heavy sliding over her side.

Her eyes popped open and widened slightly as Chakotay's arm slid around her waist and his large hand rested on the bed so his thumb was just lightly grazing her abdomen. She felt him shifting, moving closer to her until his chest was nearly touching her back and his face was against her neck.

She should probably push him away, get out of the bed, something so they weren't so close, but it was a pretty comfortable position. And it wasn't as if they were actually doing anything. Besides, they both needed sleep and at the moment this seemed like the only way either of them were going to get it.

So she stayed were she was. Even as his arm got heavier and his hot breath against her neck and shoulder evened out, she didn't slip out of the bed. No, instead she stayed under the warmth of the covers and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

So, what did you think?


	3. Stripping Negotiations

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Star Trek universe.

A/N: This chapter actually has two pick-up/rebuttals. Hope you like it!

* * *

It'd been a good couple of weeks so far. No Kazon, no borg, no strange aliens kidnapping her crew…nope, just a smooth journey. Until now. After running into a bit of turbulence they discovered they needed a few provisions.

Captain Janeway had sent Neelix, Tuvok, and Torres down to the first friendly planet they came across. However, it turned out that in this society trading negotiations were only made between the Resource Magistrate and the leader of the other negotiating party.

She had, of course, agreed to these terms. Naturally, Commander Chakotay and Tuvok had not been pleased with the term of going down alone without backup, but they got over it once she explained the situation in detail and then ordered her own beam down.

This was not what she had been expecting when she had beamed down into what was supposed to be a formal trade negotiation though. Magistrate Nektash and herself were sitting in what, from what she understood of Nektash's explanation, was basically a strip lounge.

That's right. She, Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Voyager, was conducting important trade negotiations in a rather crowded strip club. More specifically she was sitting on a couch, in the middle of the lounge, surrounded by females of various Delta Quadrant races that were barely dressed and dancing around the room.

Over the last hour a couple of the woman had come over to dance for the Magistrate, but other then that they were mainly left alone to conduct their business. She had a feeling that wouldn't last long though. The hairs on the back of her neck were tingling as if someone was breathing over her shoulder.

The feeling had her tense up and immediately go on alert, just in case. The Magistrate didn't seem to notice though. He was laughing and sipping his yellow colored drink while watching a young Talaxian get pushed off one of the stripping platforms.

"Nektash, while I appreciate your generosity I really need to wrap this up so I can get back to my ship. The sooner we make repairs and restock the sooner we can be on our way home." She stated in a no-nonsense tone, but did somehow manage to keep the impatience out of her voice.

"Of course, of course, Captain." He said with a jovial laugh, his black eyes sparkling with amusement and maybe whatever was in that yellow drink as well.

He placed his glass on the low table separating their two couches and reached for the PADD witch held their final trade arrangements. All he had to do was sign and then she could go back to the ship, have the supplies beamed up, and then they could be on their way again.

He was just about to sign, but then glanced up at something over her shoulder. She followed his gaze just in time to see a short, scaly man of a species she didn't recognize walk around the couch.

With a crooked smile the man plopped down on the couch next to her and turned so he was facing her. "Hello there, my Pallamto."

Janeway raised her eyebrow at the him. '_Pallamto_'? Must be some sort of endearment in his culture. At least it better be something innocent like that. Judging by the way he was leering at her it probably wasn't.

She went to ask the man to leave, since they were conducting business, but before she could even form words he was already rambling on, barely stopping to take a breath. She caught a few words like 'home', 'morning', and 'beautiful', but other then that tried ignoring him. If she didn't she most likely would give the obnoxious man a concussion…maybe a broken jaw to go with it.

"If I could see you naked, I'd die happy." He stated, sliding over just a fraction more.

"If I saw you naked, I'd probably die laughing." She stated evenly, taking a sip of the red drink she had been provided. Unfortunately the irritating man hadn't heard her. No, he was far too busy listening to himself talk.

He just didn't seem to get the hint and she could already feel her jaw ticking in annoyance. She just wanted to get back to Voyager and take a nice long bath. Maybe have a glass of wine. Between the Magistrate's procrastination and now this miscreant's interference she wouldn't get to the ship before morning!

"You have an beautiful smile too, my Pallamto." There goes that Pallamto word again. She was really starting to think it wasn't so innocent since the Magistrate just snorted amusedly when the man said it. "I'd walk to the other side of the planet for one of your smiles." He said smoothly with a grin that showed off his green, pointed teethe.

"Really?" She said softly while leaning forward, placing her elbow on her knee while resting her chin in her hand. "So if I smile _and_ laugh would you start walking now?" She added with a half smile that turned into a smirk as the man in front of her slowly realized what she just said.

"I…I believe I forgot an appointment I must keep." The scaled man said and stood suddenly, bowing slightly to the Magistrate before disappearing among the crowd.

Janeway looked back across to the Magistrate to see what his reaction would be. Hopefully this wouldn't ruin their trading plans. She apparently didn't have to worry. He was silent for second, but was soon laughing his deep, throaty laugh again with a smile across his face. And then, much to her relief, he happily signed the trade agreement, all the while still laughing.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Review please!


	4. Stay the Night?

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Star Trek!

A/N: Another chapter! Hope you like it! Also, if any of you have any suggestions or requests for pick-up/rebuttals or story lines in general just let me know. Thanks to all of you for the great reviews I've received and to everyone for reading!

* * *

She could be a very patient person. Really, she could! But if the man standing in front of her asked her if she had a 'mate' again she was going to shove his shiny little crown up his…no, wait. She was supposed be a civilized leader of her people. A representative of the Federation. A friend in search of…a damn knife to cut off his wondering hand!

Why did she come down to this planet again? Oh, right. She was the captain. She was supposed to interact with new allies who were giving the _Voyager_ permission to collect materials off their planet. And she usually loved meeting new races and making first contact. Usually.

This time however Letary, or King, Ractkael was making this particular meeting lean a bit more towards the annoying side. He was helpful, yes, but he tended to take the term 'first contact' literally. At the moment, for instance, he was attempting to subtly sneak his hand higher and higher towards her chest while they were dancing.

That's right…dancing.

It was apparently the custom for the ruling parties to dance after diner when beginning a new alliance. It wasn't a remarkably serious affair. Only the leader of opposing people, in other words herself, and the Letary, who would be accompanied by a handful of delegates, had to be present.

She had made it through dinner with the half lizard, half rock species and for the most part had enjoyed herself. Except for the king's wondering hands and eyes and his green tail that liked to wrap around her wrist, of course. Fortunately, after spending two hours without sitting, this was their last dance. Then she would be able to politely excuse herself and return to her ship for a few hours sleep before the senior staff meeting in the morning.

It didn't seem Letary Ractkael was so keen on letting her leave though. He was currently standing a bit too close for comfort, his tail wound around her back as if to keep her in place, and his eyes kept straying up and down her body which made her exceptionally happy that she was wearing her dress uniform and nothing that would more revealing.

Finally!

At last the music filling the large chamber began to die down and Ractkael slowly slid his tail from behind her back. He did remain standing close to her with his hands on her sides, however, even when they stopped moving.

"Why don't you surprise your crew and not go back to the ship tonight?" He asked, his sleek black tongue poking out between his teeth as his eyes once again wondered down to about her hips before looking back up.

Polite. She must be polite. They needed those materials after all. "Well, I could…" She began leisurely with what she hoped was a kind smile. "But you'd have about fifty armed members of that crew down here by morning." She added, her voice getting steadily harder, but still with a tinge of regret thrown in. "Including," She paused for a second to meet his eyes with a slight glare, "A rather protective Chief Security Officer and a jealous First Officer."

The Letary opened his mouth for a split second, but she beat him to it. "I wouldn't want to put your people through all that trouble, so, if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving now." She stated with a smile while slipping out of his suddenly loose arms.

She walked straight out of the chamber, giving glares to anyone who even looked like they were about to get in her way, and down the hall to the palace doors. Once outside she hit her com badge and beamed back to the comfort of her ship.

* * *

Did you like it? Let me know what you think!


	5. Bathtub Serenade

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Star Trek Voyager!

A/N: This chapter actually has two pick-up/rebuttals. It could technically be added to my story 'Roses, Bears, and Babies', but since it fits into this collection too I decided to just add it here. It takes place during the episode 'The Q and the Grey' and is basically a missing scene from that episode. Special thanks to Laura Schiller for the pick-up line ideas!

* * *

He had to give up sometime, right? This seriously could not last for however long it took to get home. No, of course not…right?

But why the hell did it have to be her! Couldn't this infernally annoying Q go find someone else to make propositions to. If she thought it'd work she'd have him thrown out an airlock. Or maybe abandon him on a dessert planet with nothing but flesh eating bugs…

That thought brought a small smile to her face as she leaned her head back against the bathtub with her eyes closed. Imagining all the ways to get rid of Q made it a bit easier to ignore the insistent babbling currently filling her bathroom.

"Kathy, are you even listening to me?" Q said in his most offended sounding voice.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" She answered nonchalantly, not bothering to open her eyes. He'd been pestering her for the past ten minutes and after his antics of the last few days she decided she would not let him ruin her bath again.

"Kathryn, dearest, you know we would make such an exquisite couple!" Q exclaimed and was suddenly right next to her ear. Sliding her eyes open she turned her head to see him kneeling down by the side of her bathtub.

"Your body is like a temple." Q stated, his voice full of over the top emotion. "Like the harmonious temple of Kural-Hanesh."

"Sorry, no service today." The captain stated, closing her eyes again and sinking down a bit more into the nice warm bath water.

"Kathy, this playing hard to get is starting to get old don't you think?" Q half stated, half asked.

"I told you Q, I'm impossible to get as far as you're concerned." She said calmly, trying to ignore him.

"I can tell that you want me." He drawled slowly with a grin as leaned forward over the side of the bath tub.

"Yes, I want you to leave." She said back, sending him a death glare for good measure before closing her eyes again.

"We'll see how long that lasts. Just wait till you hear this! You'll want to keep me around forever." Q stated and she just knew she wasn't going to like what was to come.

Unfortunately she was right. As Q began serenading her, she glanced around for something she could throw at the intruder who just didn't understand the word 'no'. She was going to tie him to a photon torpedo and shoot him into space if it was the last thing she did!

* * *

Thanks for reading! Did you like it?


	6. A Lesson at Sandrine's

Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Star Trek Voyager.

A/N: This is another one with two pick-up/rebuttals and they should be pretty easy to spot. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I do not see what the problem is." Seven stated, standing on the opposite side of the pool table from where the captain and Torres were. "He was only a holographic image."

"This time." Captain Janeway said as she bent down to take her shot. She smirked slightly and straightened when two of the balls flew into the side pocket. "You can't go around punching and dislocating the jaws of everyone who becomes a bit…rude." She added and handed the pool stick to the engineer so she could have her turn.

"Or obnoxious, or idiotic, or…" B'Elanna continued, moving around the table to find a better angle.

"I think she gets the point Lieutenant." Janeway interrupted with a raised hand and an amused look at her chief engineer before turning back to Seven. "It may have only been a holodeck image today, but next week we may be on a planet when you get approached by someone." She added and raised her hand again when Seven went to interrupt.

"There's a lot of people I'd like to punch too, Seven, but sometimes you have to have a bit of self-control." Her head snapped over when she heard a snorting noise, only to see B'Elanna who was supposedly focused on the pool table while trying, and failing, to hold back a laugh.

She raised an eyebrow when the other woman glanced up, but decided to continue what she was saying. "If you hurt the wrong person we could all be held responsible. We could lose those peoples' alliance, trading rights, even anger them to the point they'd try to get retribution."

"Not that the captain would know anything about that of course." B'Elanna murmured sarcastically with a smirk while she made her shot.

Janeway glared over at her again, but B'Elanna just leaned on the pool stick nonchalantly. She'd have to give out extra assignments and use her patented death glare more often since the engineer was obviously becoming far too comfortable.

"If I am not allowed to cause them bodily harm, then what would you suggest?" Seven asked, watching as the captain bent over the table to take another shot.

"Sometimes, a few subtle words can go a long way." Janeway answered, sending two more balls into the corner pocket.

"Hit them in the ego. That usually works." B'Elanna added. "It can be pretty amusing too." She continued with a half smile.

"In the ego." Seven half stated, half asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep." B'Elanna answered, taking the pool stick from the captain. "And it looks like you'll even have a demonstration." She stated with an almost sardonic grin as she watched something over the captain's shoulder.

Janeway turned away from the pool table and crossed her arms just in time to see a tall, red haired humanoid approaching her with a smirk. The man stopped less then a foot in front of her with a grin while his eyes made a show of roaming over her body.

"Do you believe in love at first sight. Or should I walk by again?" He asked cockily while leaning forwards with one hand resting next to her on the pool table so his arm was just barely grazing her side.

"You should. Only this time, just keep walking." She stated, the corner of her mouth twitching upwards as she uncrossed her arms and turned back around.

The man stood there for a second longer with his brows furrowed in disbelief, obviously not used to being turned down in such a way, before the grin returned full force and he stepped back…only to start walking towards B'Elanna. Janeway just hoped the man didn't say anything too insulting. It wouldn't do much for the lesson if B'Elanna started throwing punches at the man.

"So, wanna go back to my place?" The red haired hologram asked with a half grin.

"Well, I don't know. Will two people fit under a rock?" Came B'Elanna's response with her head cocked to the side slightly as she leaned on her pool stick.

The hologram's brows furrowed once more and he looked over at Seven as if contemplating his chances. Seven raised an eyebrow and stared back impassively making him look back and forth between the three women. Finally he turned and walked away to a table on the other side of the room.

B'Elanna started laughing and Janeway shook her head in amusement as they went back to the game of pool. Seven simply remained standing with her hands behind her back and a raised eyebrow as if studying the whole situation.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions for a story line or rebuttals!


	7. Bad Luck

Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Star Trek Voyager or anything else related to it.

A/N: This is just a very short oneshot that takes place at the end of the episode 'Counterpoint'. There's only one pick-up/rebuttal this time. Also, I've set up a poll on my profile so you can choose who will be in the next chapter. Please vote for who you want to make an appearance or if you have any suggestions for a character that I don't have listed just let me know.

* * *

"The bridge is yours."

As the Devore inspector walked up the steps and towards the turbo lift Janeway stared ahead, not showing any outward emotions over the events and betrayal of the past few days. She heard the doors swoosh open over the sound of Mahler's first symphony, but also noticed they didn't close immediately.

"Do you think it was fate that brought us together?" She heard from behind her. Inspector Kashyk's smooth voice carried through the otherwise empty bridge, no amount of regret or remorse, only the usual confident and slightly teasing tone she'd become accustomed to.

"Nope," She began as a slow smirk appeared on her face. "Just bad luck." She added, relaxing a bit back into the chair and looking ahead at the view screen with her own confident demeanor.

A deep chuckle echoed around the bridge before being cut off by the swooshing of the turbo lift doors. Kashyk had been right about one thing…at times like this, no one could doubt she was in command of this ship.

* * *

I know, it was really short. Hope you liked it though! And don't forget to vote on the poll!


	8. The Bachelor Party

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Star Trek Voyager, but I'm pretty sure everyone already knew that.

A/N: So, I've decided to expand the poll. There will be two new poll questions added. The winning results of all three polls will be combined to make one 'Reader's Choice' chapter. Basically the scenario will be up to all of you. The first poll has ended and the second poll question is now up, so please stop by and vote on your choices! The second poll question will only be posted for about a week and then the third (and final) question will be up.

* * *

Janeway suppressed another laugh and attempted to keep the amused smile off her face as she watched her helmsman, who was currently laying flat on his back under a table, sing the words to an ancient Earth song. Actually, screech would probably be a better description.

"_Row, Row, Row your boat…._"

With her arms crossed over her chest and a raised eyebrow she continued to stare down at Tom Paris. It wasn't very often a captain got to witness her helmsman laying on the floor, singing off key, and moving his hands in the air as if directing some invisible choir. She really wished she had the Doctor's camera right about now.

Hearing a snoring noise she glanced to her right at young Harry Kim who was fast asleep with his head and arms splayed out on the bar. Sandrine herself appeared to be wiping up drool with an amused smirk spread across her face.

Just then Tom screeched a particularly loud and very off key 'Merrily' that made even the captain wince. "Mr. Paris, try to keep it down before you wake the whole ship." She ordered.

Tom's head shot up so fast it hit the underside of the table with such force it was sure to leave a bruise. "Captain?" He slurred, blinking a couple of times in obvious confusion. "I didn't program you into this program….Did I?" He asked and that confused look nearly had her bursting out in laughter. Fortunately she was able to contain it, even managing a somewhat stern expression instead.

"No, Mr. Paris, you did not. And you won't be doing anymore programming for awhile either." She answered and watched as his confusion gave way to a smile.

"Oh, okay then. I'm just going to…"He began and after a few seconds pause managed to form more words. "lay down for a minute." With that the arm that he'd been using to hold himself in a sitting position moved out from under him and he fell back to the floor.

With a sigh the captain moved over to the bar to check on Harry. "How exactly did this happen?" She asked the holographic woman still wiping the bar.

"Tom brought in his own drinks. What was wrong with mine I don't know. But he and his friends finished off at least four bottles." Sandrine answered in her thick French accent while picking up a green glass bottle from the bar and handing it over.

With a raised eyebrow the captain examined the somewhat heavy container. If she had to guess she'd say it was…yep, after taking the cap off the potent smell of Romulan Ale met her noise.

This whole situation surprised her, or at least the part involving Harry Kim, though she supposed it really shouldn't. He was most likely coerced by the person currently laying under a table at Sandrine's.

But where were the others? She knew Tom was having a 'bachelor's party', even though he'd been married for three weeks now, and that there were others who had planned on attending. Others such as Chakotay, Neelix, and Lt. Carey just to name a few. The other crewmen were no where to be seen however; which was understandable considering this little get together was supposed to be over two hours ago and it was now well into the night. It seemed her plans of painting with da Vinci were going to be cut short.

"Commander Chakotay." She said with a tap of her com badge.

"_Yes, Captain_?" Came her first officers sleepy response.

"Would you like to explain to me why Harry Kim and Tom Paris are still in the holodeck and apparently drunk?"

After a brief pause in which she thought he'd gone back sleep, Chakotay finally answered, "_Drunk_?" There was another, shorter pause in his speech before he continued with a more helpful comment. "_They must have finished those last two bottles after the rest of us left_." He murmured almost to himself with a sigh.

Janeway messaged her temple with one hand while placing the other on her hip. She knew she should probably ask _why_ they thought four bottles of Romulan Ale was a good idea, but at the moment she didn't really care. She just wanted the two men off the holodeck so she could relax with da Vinci and then maybe she wouldn't throw them all in the brig for the next week!

"_I'll be there in a minute, Captain, and take care of it_." Chakotay stated, but he didn't sound anymore awake.

"Don't bother, Commander. I'll handle it, but tomorrow we're all having a discussion about proper use of Romulan Ale and 'bachelor parties'." She said, with an edge of warning in her voice.

"_Yes, Captain_." Came the soft reply and she could practically hear the smile over the com even as her first officer fell back to sleep.

With a sigh she looked around the room, noticing Tom was now on his stomach humming some unfamiliar tune, before tapping her badge once more.

"Captain to transporter room one."

"_Yes, ma'am_." The deep voice of Ensign Fielderson answered. Good. She knew Fielderson wasn't one to gossip…much.

"Ensign, lock onto Harry Kim's location and beam him to his quarters and then do the same with Tom Paris." She ordered and within seconds Harry's snoring form disappeared. One down one to go.

She turned towards the figure under the table and smirked as he began to shimmer away…but then reappeared. Her smirk soon melted away to be replaced by narrowed eyes.

"Ensign, Mr. Paris is still here." She commented while walking over to the table.

"_Sorry, Captain. I got Ensign Kim to his room, but now the internal transporter is malfunctioning. I can't beam Mr. Paris anywhere on the ship._"

Figures. It was just her luck that this would happen. "Alright Fielderson. B'Elanna's still in engineering so have her take a look at it when she gets a chance." It was probably a good thing for Tom that B'Elanna was still working.

"_Aye, Captain_."

The captain stared down at the helmsman for a moment as she weighed her options. She couldn't leave him here for others to run into and she couldn't beam him out either. So that only left two options. Call Tuvok and let security take care off it or help Tom to his quarters herself.

If she called Tuvok then this would be written up in a report, which she wouldn't normally have a problem with. Hell, she might write this all up herself! But it was a bachelor's party, one that she had agreed to, and she couldn't expect things like this to never happen. They still had quite a long ways home, after all, and writing up every little rule violation wasn't going to work.

So that meant she was going with option two. Mr. Paris was lucky it was so late and most of the crew was asleep instead of wondering the corridors, otherwise he'd be staying right were he was and he could deal with wayward crew member and his wife all by himself!

Bending down into a kneeling position she reached under the table and, after a few seconds of struggling against his body weight, she got him turned onto his back. He was now staring at her with a lopsided grin and glazed eyes.

"Mr. Paris, can you stand?" She asked.

After a brief second of consideration the helmsman nodded with an even bigger grin. "Good, then come on." She said and waited for him to move. He didn't move though. And now she was getting a headache.

She ducked down some more and crawled under the table just enough to grab hold of his hands. "Haven't I seen you someplace before?" He suddenly asked as she pulled him into a sitting position.

Janeway raised an eyebrow, but continued pulling him from underneath the table. "Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore." She answered dryly.

He laughed making it harder to drag his shaking form away from the table, but eventually she got him far enough that he could stand without bruising his head anymore. Unfortunately he still didn't seem to be in any hurry to stand on his own.

Holding both his hands she stood up, pulling him up with her. He stumbled forward, but she was standing in front of him and easily caught him. Now, however, his face was in her shoulder while he had one arm slung over her other shoulder. The awkward position plus the fact she was supporting his entire body weight made it hard to remain standing, but she managed.

"It seems you have me in a tractor beam, cause I can't get away from you." He slurred into her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes and fought the urge to just drop him. Eventually she maneuvered him around so he was at her side, her left arm around his waist and his right arm slung around her shoulders. "Alright, Mr. Paris, let's get this over with." She stated and began guiding him towards the exit. "Computer end program."

"Hey, where'd Sandrine's go!" He exclaimed looking around the holodeck.

"Away." She answered simply and forcibly dragged his protesting body towards the door. She was really going to need a cup of coffee after this.

They were about half way to his and B'Elanna's quarters when he finally stopped humming that damn song. She nearly sighed in relief at the silence. Unfortunately, it didn't last.

"So, what do you do for a living?" She heard him ask as his head hit her shoulder. She looked down slightly and was met with a half grin. She nearly rolled her eyes when he winked at he, but instead settled with a raised eyebrow.

"Female impersonator." She replied evenly, trying to speed up their pace in hopes of getting this over with. Preferably before he made any more comments or said something that would cause his wife to kill him.

Fortunately, the rest of the trip went a bit smoother. She only accidentally bumped him into a wall a couple times. Coincidently those times were when he began humming again. Though when he started talking about his and B'Elanna's love life she seriously considered dropping him and just walking away. In fact she was beginning to regret not leaving him on the holodeck to begin with.

Finally they reached their destination and with a few taps of the key padd and readjusting of the almost limp body leaning against her, she had the door open. Dragging him into the room she spotted the bed and with a few more steps was able to throw him onto it.

For a brief second she considered removing his shoes so he'd be a bit more comfortable. It was a very brief second, however, sense he then started humming yet again. Instead she turned and marched towards the door. She was just about to walk out when he stopped humming, only to start singing the words softly as he drifted off to sleep.

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder_…"

With that she hurriedly left and returned to her own quarters for a large cup of coffee and few hours sleep.

* * *

What did you think? Review please! Also, don't forget to vote for the 'Reader's Choice' oneshot before it's too late and thank you to everyone who voted on the first poll!


	9. Useless  Conversation

Discliamer: I absolute do not own Star Trek Voyager or any of the familiar characters!

A/N: This takes place during the episode 'Critical Care' when the Voyager crew is searching for Gar who stole the Doctor. Also, the third, and finale, poll question is now posted on my profile so don't forget to vote for you choices on the 'Reader's Choice' chapter! It will only be open for about a week and then the actual 'Reader's Choice' chapter will be posted.

* * *

Captain Janeway tiredly rubbed her forehead as the incessant babble continued to fill the bridge. Glancing up she turned slightly to the left, one hand still perched on her hip, and caught sight of her first officer. She wasn't sure if she should laugh or roll her eyes at his partially agape mouth and furrowed brows.

Turning back to the view screen she noticed Tom not doing much better. Instead of shocked or frustrated he obviously seemed to find this whole situation somehow comical though. At least that's what it looked like considering the way he was bent over his station, face partially hidden behind one hand, and slightly shaking shoulders as if trying to hold off laughter.

"Captain? Did you hear me?" The high pitched, yet rough voice pulled her out of the observations she had been occupying herself with.

"Yes, Magistrate, I assure you I have been paying acute attention to everything you've been saying for the last thirty minutes." She answered, jaw clenched and eyes narrowed at the screen.

"Well then, what's you're answer? Would you like to accompany to my grand banquout tomorrow?" The magistrate, who was easily in his hundreds if not older judging by his silver hair and wrinkled skin, asked again as he flashed a toothless grin.

Normally she may have been honored to receive such an invitation, but considering the magistrate had now asked that question five times even though she kept saying 'no' and explaining why she couldn't, she just found it increasingly annoying.

"Magistrate…"

"I told you, call me Yourik." He interrupted with a glint in his eyes she'd seen before….usually at a bar on Risa.

"Yourik.." She began again with a slight tilt of her head. "I appreciate the offer, but as I said my crew and I are looking for someone who stole something rather important to us. I unfortunately don't have time for any banquets." She attempted to sound polite, but there was only so much patients she could show after thirty minutes of being propositioned and repeatedly saying 'no'. "Or private luncheons." she added pointedly when Yourik went to speak again.

"Yes, of course. Your 'holographic doctor' was misplaced." Yourik stated nonchalantly.

"He was not 'misplaced' he was abducted by a thief named Gar." She corrected, one fist clenched at her side as the familiar pang in her temple told her a headache was emanant.

"The only thief I've seen lately is you, Captain."

"Excuse me?" Janeway hissed with a raised eyebrow.

"Indeed. It seems you've gone and stolen my both of my hearts." The much older man said with a crooked grin and that glint in his eyes again.

For a second she was silent as she glared at the view screen, attempting to keep the few choice words running through her head from escaping her mouth. There was a rustle from behind her and, glancing up, she noticed Chakotay sifting in his seat while looking the magistrate up and down with venom barely hidden in his eyes.

Before she could say anything the magistrate was speaking again. "Really, Captain, where have you been all my life?"

"For the first half of it, I wasn't even born yet." She muttered under her breath while messaging her temples. There was a stifled laugh and more rustling around the bridge making it obvious some of the crew had heard her.

"What was that, Captain? I couldn't quite hear you?" Yourik said in that voice that was grating her nerves.

"Nothing magistrate, probably just atmospheric interference." She replied with a forced smile. "Now, about Gar. We believe he may have made a stop…"

Yourik wasn't listening though and obviously didn't care about any missing crew members, instead he just kept going as if she hadn't uttered a word. "So, captain, what are the chances we can engage in anything more then just conversation?"

_Thump_

If she didn't know better she'd say her first officer had just fallen out of his chair. She decided it was probably best to not turn and find out. "Very, very unlikely." She answered determinedly with a hard glare that would send even slightly intelligent beings running the opposite direction. "In fact it's impossible." She added, crossing her arms.

How had this happened? It was supposed to be a quick conversation with the magistrate of a trading post about whether Gar had been here recently and now here they were thrity, no forty minutes, later and she was about ready to order a phaser blast right in the middle of Yourik's office!

She was quickly becoming convinced that they wouldn't be getting answers out of Yourik anyways. In fact she was starting to doubt he even knew the answer to any of her question. It seemed he was more occupied with things other then his trade station business.

However, before she could end this useless conversation she was once again pulled from her musings by the magistrate. "If I could see you naked, I'd die happy."

There was a sound between a gasp and a choking noise from Operations and she could just imagine the look of shock on Harry's face at that comment. "If I saw you naked, I'd probably die laughing." She stated dryly, this time loud enough to make sure he'd hear. Janeway gave the signal to cut transmission and smirked at the disbelieving look on the magistrate's face as the screen went blank.

The bridge was silent, but only for a moment. It seemed Mr. Paris finally lost his battle against the laughter.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks to everyone who has voted so far! Don't forget to cast your vote on this last poll. And thank you for all the great reviews, alerts, and adding to favorites! I haven't been able to answer all of the reviews since the site won't let me send review replies, but I will as soon as possible.


	10. The Reader's Choice

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Star Trek Voyager!

A/N: Here it is! The Reader's Choice oneshot! You guys voted on the antagonist, place, and guest character and this is the result. Also, the pick-up/rebuttal line is from Runawaymetaphor. Thanks for voting and the suggestions for this completely reader's choice chapter!

* * *

Why her? That was the question that kept circling around her mind. And the answer…well she hadn't figured that out yet. The main word there being 'yet'. Of course if this kept up she wouldn't have to worry about it because the cause of her annoyance would strapped to probe and sent into a supernova! Now _that_ would be fun….and a good stress reliever too.

"So far, other then to you, he has only appeared to Mr. Paris, Ensign Kim, and Mr. Neelix. However Lt Torres did mention that she thought she may have seen him around Engineering, but she can't be sure it was actually him." Tuvok explained. She must have zoned out for moment. Possibly due to lack of sleep since _someone_ had a habit of trying to sneak into bed with her at night.

"When did B'Elanna say she might have seen him?" She asked, though she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"Approximately two hours ago." The vulcan officer replied while looking down at her from where he stood in front of her desk.

"It was him then. I was going to drop by Engineering before heading to the bridge, but decided to post pone that when he showed up outside the turbo lift." She explained, leaning back in her office chair. "He's up to something, Tuvok."

"Perhaps." Her chief of security stated with a raised eyebrow. She raised her own eyebrow at that answer.

"Perhaps? You think he's telling the truth?" She didn't bother adding 'this time'.

"The first member of the Continuum we met had wanted to end his monotonous existence. It is possible that Q is feeling that tediousness so is now wishing to try something new and he could therefore indeed be truthful about his wish to 'settle down'." He explained.

He had a point she supposed, but it just didn't feel right. "That is a possibility." She stated, nodding her head thoughtfully. "It just doesn't fit though. This is Q we're talking about. He could be telling us the truth, but there could also be something he's not telling us."

She looked up at her security officer who was still standing in the middle of her ready room. "And why me?" She questioned with a hint of annoyance lacing her voice.

"Because Kathy, I find you intriguing. You would make an excellent mother to my child!" Q was apparently back.

She didn't bother to look behind her where she could sense him standing. Instead she simply rolled her eyes and glanced at Tuvok who gave her a knowing look. If she hadn't known better she'd say her vulcan officer had even sighed in annoyance.

"You should feel honored! I've picked you over…"

"Billions of women over the entire universe. I've heard it before, Q." She stated while standing and shooting him a glare. Couldn't he just leave her alone for a few hours? Well, if she was going to have to deal with him then she was having more coffee.

She moved around her desk, giving Tuvok an exasperated look as she passed, and walked over to the replictor. She was just about to order coffee when…

_Poof_

Q was suddenly right in front of her and far to close for comfort. Now he was literally standing between her and her coffee? Oh, he was dead…

"You know, Kathryn…" He began softly, leaning closer to her ear and glancing over her shoulder at the security chief. "I've been told I have the cool sexual prowess of a Romulan."

She just stared at him for a second un-amused and uninterested. "Then why don't you go find another Romulan to have babies with and leave this simple human biped alone." With that she put her hand on his arm and shoved him away from the replicator.

"Coffee. Black." She ordered, messaging her temples. Now she had a headache coming on. Wonderful.

"But Kathy…" Q began again. She turn her head and glared at him, effectively shutting him up momentarily as he sighed and sank down onto her couch.

Turning her attention back to the replictor, she took the newly materialized cup and immediately sipped it's contents. It was cold. Cold, stale coffee? It was all Q's fault. She didn't know how, but it was!

As she walked by she made sure to give the pouting Q another glare before focusing her attention on Tuvok. Maybe if she ignored him he'd just _poof_ himself somewhere else.

"How's the new organization system for the weapon lockers going?" She asked, blatantly ignoring Q as he followed her down to her main office area.

"I believe it will cut response time by…" Tuvok began, but was stopped abruptly by Q sliding in-between them.

"Kathy, just think of it! The mother of a Q! Just you, me, and our little bundle of omnipotence gallivanting around the galaxy." Q stated with a grin and flaying an arm in the air as if to demonstrate 'gallivanting'.

"Q, I said 'no' already and there's only so many ways to say it!" She was really getting tired of this and of him.

"Are you sure, Kathryn? I hear it's lonely at the top." He said softy with an innocence that was betrayed by the suggestive glint in his eyes and smirk forming as he looked her up and down.

"Not that lonely. And you will never see me on top, nor any other position for that matter." She added when he went to speak with that mischievous look in his eyes again.

"Don't worry, darling. I'll show you how serious I am about us, and I'll change you're mind in the end." Q stated determinedly.

"Not likely." She muttered and then with a grin and a snap of his fingers he was gone.

"Tuvok?" She asked the security chief who was still standing in front of her.

"Yes, Captain." Came the expected reply.

"Could you please see if you can get some half decent coffee out of that thing." She asked, not bothering to keep the annoyance out of her voice while gesturing to the traitorous replicator behind her.

Tuvok raised and eyebrow, but knew better then to say a word. Instead he just walked over to the replicator, leaving her to contemplate all the ways she could kill a Q.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Did you like the final outcome? Also, the site still wont let me send review replys, so I apologize for any reviews I haven't answered yet. I really appreciate all your nice reviews I've recieved though, so thank you!


	11. All Your Fantasies

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Star Trek Voyager!

A/N: Special thanks to Ronda Sexton for the pick-up line!

* * *

Five minutes. That's how much longer she was going to stick around before gathering the rest of her away team and getting off this trading station. If they didn't need to restock their food sources and power supplies then she would have already left the minute Zatyra started getting so…friendly.

Zatyra was the equivalent to a second-in-command on this station and according to him, didn't usually bother himself with visiting strangers. That was for the lower ranks as far as he was concerned, but apparently he had taken one look at the captain of _Voyager_ and made it his top priority to get them, and her, whatever they needed. Of course as far as he was concerned what she needed was him.

For the past hour he had been following her around the large space station offering no useful help. He simply stood and watched as she bartered with individual sellers and then made arrangements which was supposed to be his job. At one point she thought the Doctor, who had come down to inspect their medical supplies, was going to cause a scene when Zatyra had insinuated that as captain, she was just a representative who's only function was to trade intimate relations with alien authorities, in other words him, for supplies.

Before she could respond to _that_ he had then reached out one of his lumpy hands towards her butt. She didn't have time to break his fingers because it was taking all her attention just to keep Chakotay, who had stepped over as soon as he saw Zatyra's hand moving towards her, and the Doctor from doing something that would get them thrown in prison.

After that almost incident she had sent both Chakotay and the Doctor to keep looking around for more supplies while she checked in with Tuvok who was manning the bridge of _Voyager_. Unfortunately he had reported that all was progressing normally and was therefore no reason for her to return to the ship. She'd made a mental note to have a talk with him about the subtle clues she'd been trying to send. Of course, she had the sneaking suspicion that he had in fact noticed them, but choose to ignore it. Humorless vulcan her ass.

She had then spent ten minutes checking in with B'Elanna, Seven, and Neelix who were on the other side of the station and pointedly ignoring Zatyra. However, now that she was finished checking in with everyone she could possibly check up on she had nothing to distract her from the persistent and aggravating man still following her around.

Taking a deep breath she turned to find him sitting on a large, metallic like box and practically eating her with his eyes. That was a mental imagine she didn't need! Especially sense Zatrya probably could literally eat.

At first glance he appeared to resemble any other humanoid, but then he grinned, like he was currently doing, and it became obvious he had a few differences from other races she'd ran into over the past few years. When he talked you could just make out a set of very pointed teeth, but it was when he grinned that you got the full impact. His race had 142 extremely sharp tipped teeth that glistened with a pristine whiteness and just behind those ominous looking teeth lay two tongues; one of which was spiked like a snake's at the end. Whenever he went to speak that jagged tongue would slip between his teeth and almost slither out of his mouth.

Therefore thinking about him 'eating her alive' really wasn't too far fetched….and also slightly disturbing. Not that she'd give him the satisfaction of letting it show. It was, however, taking all her restraint not to yank that tongue of his mouth and wrap it around his throat! Maybe that would get him to finally leave her alone.

"You know, Kathryn, there's this nice little restaurant on the west side of the complex that I think you'd enjoy. And afterwards we could relax in my rooms that are just down the way from that same restaurant." He offered, flashing her those sharp teethe and pointed tongue.

'Just down the way'? How convenient. And just how many women did he convince to visit that restaurant and later take a tour of his bedroom? If they were anything like her, probably none.

"Kathryn?" He asked with an edge of impatient to his voice.

Oh, right, an answer. Not like he shouldn't already know her answer by now. "No, thank you. I'm not hungry and I still have business to take care of." She responded then turned to head move back towards the numerous trade posts set up.

She heard him laugh as if he thought she was joking about having things to do, which made her jaw clench shut in annoyance. One solid punch and she could probably break everyone of those damn teethe….

She wondered around the stands for a few more minutes, Zatrya still following close behind, and occasionally stopping to talk with locals. After an interesting conversation with a spare parts dealer she turned to leave, only to come face to face with Zatrya who was suddenly invading her personal space even more then he usually was.

In fact, she was sure he was standing so close that he could feel her breathing and his left hand was far too close to her hip for her liking. "What has 142 teeth and holds back the answer to all your fantasies?" He immediately asked before she could take a step back.

She just knew she wasn't going to like the answer to his little riddle so she narrowed her eyes in warning and crossed her arms over her chest.

"My mouth." He whispered smoothly with a smirk while leaning in closer to her.

Really? That was the best he could come up with. She didn't even bother to stop herself from rolling her eyes. "You know what can blast a hole through a rock and is always at my side?" She asked and leaned in a bit, looking him straight in the eye. "My phaser."

Zatrya's grin faltered a bit, but didn't completely leave his face…yet. She could fix that though. "Would you like a demonstration?" She asked innocently, but with an almost sadistic smirk as she glanced down his body.

Zatrya immediately took a step back, no trace of a smile or that infernal smirk, and he suddenly seemed a bit paler then he was a few seconds ago. Huh, imagine that. It seemed men of his race were as protective of their anatomy as human males were.

"If you'll excuse me, Zatrya, I have some more negotiating to do and really don't have time to waste on unessential conversation." She explained, attempting to sound polite, but not bothering to wait for an answer. Instead she simple walked away, leaving Zatrya standing in her wake as he stared after her.

* * *

A/N: So, how'd you like this little chapter? If you have any suggestions or pick-up ideas just let me now!


	12. A Warm Welcome

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Star Trek Voyager! I just play around with the characters.

A/N: Here's the new chapter! Hope you like it! Thank you to everyone who has been reading and thanks for all the great reviews!

* * *

Janeway leaned against the waist high counter that separated the tables from the gold and maroon lounge chairs while sipping the silver concoction she had been given. This was certainly one of the more relaxing away missions she'd been on. And also one of the more entertaining.

The inhabitants of this planet were extremely welcoming. The minute they stepped foot into the town center a group of representatives greeted them warmly. It wasn't long before her away team had managed to negotiate a trade agreement for dilithium which was apparently abundant here. Within two hours they were escorted to the cities more prominent social gathering area, or in other words, a bar.

So far each member of her team had been propositioned at least once by various locals who were _very_ curious about the away team's anatomy and most definitely not shy around strangers. It was a bit unexpected at first and caught them off guard, but soon they had all been pulled into the warm, relaxing atmosphere.

Harry was quite literally _pulled_, in fact. Apparently the females of this humanoid race thought he was the equivalent of a living teddy bear. They surrounded him so fast that even Tom would have been impressed. The shocked look on his face as he was dragged away by the swarm was enough to make her chuckle even while watching sympathetically.

Chakotay and Tuvok had stuck close by her side at first. She wasn't sure if it was for her protection against unwanted advances or for their own protection. She was beginning to believe it was the latter.

She had managed to break away from her 'body guards' long enough for the prowlers to advance on their prey. The look on Chakotay's face as two women, one of which was poking his thigh, ganged up on him was worth the line of males that had suddenly appeared all around her.

The whole thing had been amusing to say the least. She'd even found that coming up with new ways of turning down charming request and painfully blunt proposals was entertaining. Almost like a game. A game she was winning.

At the moment however she was alone at the central drink bar having slid away from two men attempting to out do each other at gaining her attention. She planned on enjoying this solitude, however brief it would probably be, but also take the chance to check on the rest of her away team.

She spotted Harry easily enough. He was reclined on one of the loungers with a group of five or six women staring at him in amazement while the young officer spoke energetically. She couldn't tell what he was saying, but it was most likely some story about _Voyager._

Chakotay wasn't much harder to find since he still hadn't wondered too far from her location. He was sitting at one of the tables with a few locals gathered around. One of the women seemed to find his lap much more comfortable then the chairs, but each time the young woman attempted to sit Chakotay would suddenly turn or shift in his chair. When said woman slipped and wound up sitting on the floor instead Janeway couldn't help but laugh around her drink.

She didn't know whether Chakotay had heard her laugh or he could just sense that she was watching him, but at that moment he had looked up and caught her eyes with a dimpled grin that strangely reminded her of a puppy dog. Then again maybe it was just this silver drink that made her think that. Either way she couldn't mistake the almost pleading look in his eyes as if silently asking to be saved.

She just smirked back at him before turning to the side and breaking eye contact. Still leaning against the bar, she looked around for her chief of security. It took a bit longer to spot him, but eventually she did.

Tuvok was standing up between the lounge area and the tabled area with his back against the wall and a shimmery red plant at his side. Even from this distance she could tell he wasn't enjoying the small gang of women currently standing in front him. In fact he looked miserable…or at least a miserable as a vulcan will let himself look.

Maybe she should have mercy on her security chief. He was, after all, married. But then again, she wasn't going to her first officers rescue so maybe she should just let Tuvok fend for himself as well.

The decision was suddenly made a lot easier when she saw her local admirers coming towards her. It seemed they'd finally found where she'd escaped to and once again had their eyes on the target. While the game had been fun for the first hour and a half it was starting to get tiresome.

So she pushed off from the bar, downed the rest of her drink, and left the glass on the counter before making her way towards the side wall where her long time friend stood. He raised an eyebrow at her, as she approached, as if asking her what took so long.

He titled his head slightly to indicate something behind her and she just smirked in return. She knew her gang of admirers were close on her heels and that was just the way she wanted it. This way she could deal with two issues at once.

When she got closer she could hear what some of the women were saying. The one at his side seemed to particularly interested in the vulcan. "You look like some sort of dream." She said with a bit of 'awe' in her voice.

"Then I suggest you wake up." Tuvok replied evenly while staring ahead. It evidently didn't faze the young women since she only laughed and stepped closer.

"There must be something wrong with my eyes. I just can't seem to take them off you." Another woman said.

"Don't worry, we can have our ship's doctor come down and check them out for you if you'd like." Janeway stated, stepping around the other women to stand at her friend's side. She crossed her arms and put on a pleasant smile as the men who'd been surrounding her all night stopped behind the group of women.

"I'm sorry to have to break this up," She began, glancing at those gathered around. "but I need some time with my security officer…some _private_ time." She added with an impish look she'd perfected over the years.

When the group deflated, but didn't immediately move she raised her eyebrow and narrowed her eyes at them. Reluctantly they began to disperse until it was only Tuvok and herself that remained.

Turning around she was met with that damn knowing look and raised eyebrow he got whenever she did something particularly non-regulation. "Something you'd like to say, Lt.?" She challenged with her arms still crossed.

"Not that I am aware of, Captain." He responded, though the look in his eyes told her all she needed to know about what he really thought of her little charade…and how he was secretly glad she stepped in.

"Well, in that case, I think it's about time we were getting back to the ship." She stated with a half smile. "You gather up Mr. Kim and I'll see about detangling Chakotay." She added and turned to leave, but was stopped by her security chief.

"Perhaps it would be better to stay within range of each other." He suggested, glancing up at the locals milling about.

That suspicion of him sticking around for his own protection suddenly came back and she found herself fighting the urge to smile. "I think we'll be safe enough, Lt." She said seriously. "Just keep moving at all times." She smirked up at her vulcan friend before moving away to rescue her first officer.

* * *

A/N: I have considered writing another oneshot that would be like a continuation of this one. It's up to all of you though. Should I write a 'Part Two'?


	13. A Warm Welcome Pt2

Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Star Trek Voyager!

A/N: Here's the second part to the previous chapter. It's Chakotay's turn now...

* * *

Janeway looked over her shoulder to check on Tuvok's progress as he went to gather Harry up so they could get back to _Voyager_. He seemed to be doing fine, though she suspected the trouble would come in when he attempted to pull Harry away from the gang of locals gathered around the young man. She had a feeling those girls wouldn't want to be letting Mr. Kim go so easily. However she had full faith that her security chief could handle the situation and safely get them both out of the crossfire.

Besides she had her own target to 'liberate'. As she approached said target she took note of how the woman from earlier had finally managed to get her desired seat…on Chakotay's lap. And it seemed her first officer had loosed up bit, however she could still see his slightly tense shoulders and the way his eyes would scan the room every once in awhile as if looking for something. Or maybe someone.

Once she got close enough to hear what was being said she slowed just a bit, smirking at the fact he obviously hadn't noticed her approach yet. "Do you sleep on your stomach?" Asked the purple haired woman on his lap with genuine curiosity.

"Not usually." She heard Chakotay answer with a small chuckle.

"Oh…" The woman said simply in response, touching his hair softly. "Can I?"

Janeway nearly laughed at the way Chakotay's eyes widened almost imperceptivity as he shifted in the chair. "Actually that spot's already taken." He answered, making her smirk approvingly at his retort.

"In fact, so is the spot you're sitting on now." She added with crossed arms, making the local woman on her first officer's lap and her first officer look up quickly.

"Oh, you're Captain Janeway!" An older woman sitting in a chair at the table stated with a smile that almost reminded her of her own mother. "The commander here told us all about you and your brave crew."

She smiled back, not knowing exactly what to say to that, however she was saved from finding an answer when an intelligent looking man leaning against the older woman's chair spoke up. "He didn't mention how his Captain had such a beautiful smile though." The man stated with a grin in her direction.

She smiled back slightly, taking pleasure in the fact that Chakotay was staring at the man with a raised eyebrow. "He also didn't mention that he had someone in his life to fill certain spots." That time it was another woman standing just to the right of Chakotay who spoke.

"I'm sure he didn't." She said, glancing at her first officer as he looked up at her almost sheepishly, but with a half grin. "We like to keep personal relations to ourselves so they don't interfere with ship's business."

"That's an interesting way to deal with relationships." The intelligent looking man stated, as he continued to stare at her. "We, on the other hand, like to make it well known when we're involved with someone." He added while walking around the table to stand in front of her.

She had to admit, this guy had his charm and in other circumstances she might have considered looking into it more, but as it were she wasn't looking for a relationship of any kind with this man. However, she could use this as a way to achieve her goal of removing her first officer from his fan club.

"After all, how would someone know a person is off limits if their relationship wasn't displayed openly." The man asked rhetorically while grinning down at her.

"Well, we like to keep private life private in some circumstances. It makes things easier and when done right it could even be a bit more…exciting." She stated, focusing solely on the man in front of her as he leaned towards her. She just barely noticed Chakotay shifting in his seat to her right.

"I see. I may have to try this incognito relationship tactic." The man said softly, almost purring and leaning just a bit closer. "However, I think I still much prefer having my relationships out in the open. That way there are no mistakes about crossing boundaries."

A slow, half grin, spread across her face as she looked up at him. Before she could respond there was a sound from her right. Glancing over she smirked as she watched Chakotay suddenly standing from the table, almost pushing the girl on his lap off.

Looking back up she repressed a laugh as the man winked at her covertly with his own grin in place. In the next second Chakotay was by her side, standing oddly closer then he usually did while off the ship.

"Were you ready to go, Captain?" Her first officer asked, pointedly ignoring the other man.

"Well, I wouldn't want to take you away from having fun, Commander." She told him and then looked back at the other man with a smile. "I don't think it would hurt anything to stay a bit longer."

"It's no trouble, Captain. I'm about ready to go myself." He commented with a raised eyebrow as he continued to watch her.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to continue this debate later." She told the man still grinning down at her, purposely sounding a bit disappointed.

"I'll look forward to it, Captain." He stated before bending down a kissing her cheek lightly. He cast a quick glance in Chakotay's direction before giving her a knowing look and walking away.

She decided not to comment on how Chakotay was watching him leave with a suspicious look on his face or to mention the hand he had suddenly placed on her arm. Nope, she was just going to take her first officer, find the other two crewmembers, then go back to the ship were a nice warm bath a cup of coffee was waiting for her.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think about this second part? I'll leave the exact status of Janeway and Chakotay's relationship up to your imagination.


	14. The Wrong Move

Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Star Trek Voyager.

A/N: Decided to do something a bit different with this chapter. As always, thanks to everyone for reading and for all the great reviews!

* * *

Commander Chakotay watched with barely hiden amusement as his captain walked around the crowded market place. She was gathering up the rest of the away team, practically pulling Tom away from a shuttlecraft dealer, so they could move out of the market.

This planet had a shield in place around it's markets that blocked transport and scrambled communications. Luckily the inhabitants were friendly people, so as long as the away team stayed within visual distance the captain had allowed them to visit the market in search of new technology and supplies. They had designated an area just outside the small town for beam downs and arranged for a security team to be on stand by if they didn't return within two hours.

The two hours were almost up now so the captain was rounding up B'Elanna and Tom while he kept an eye on the two crates of supplies they had successfully obtained. As the captain and the others started walking towards him he glanced around the area.

One particular person caught his attention. It was the same humanoid man who had attempted to sell Kathryn a particularly revealing dress that would have barely covered anything. He had been quite adamant about seeing her in it, even to the point where he offered it to her for free if she'd, 'give him a preview while having dinner in his bedroom'.

Kathryn had not been amused to say the least. He could tell by the way her jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed that she wanted nothing more then to brake his jaw into tiny little pieces. Fortunately for the other man the captain had restrained herself and instead told him in an overly pleasant voice to 'go have fun in his bedroom by himself because she was just too busy for a fashion show.'

Chakotay thought she was going to hit _him_ over the head when he smirked down at her afterwards with a teasing glint in his eyes. When he suggested that she should have actually accepted the dress to wear to one of their weekly dinner dates he had quickly moved to the other side of the street before he could find out what her response to _that _would be.

Apparently the local vender didn't have his level of survival instinct though considering the man was now openly staring at the captain with an arrogant grin and excited look in his eyes. While it had been amusing earlier, Chakotay was quickly becoming annoyed with the man. There was something in the way he was currently staring at the captain that set him on edge. He just didn't like that look in the other man's eyes and when he actually started following Janeway and the others Chakotay knew this wouldn't end well.

As the captain, Tom, and B'Elanna came to a stop in front of him, he glanced pointedly over Kathryn's shoulder. Janeway nodded almost imperceptibly with a slight jerk of her head indicating she already knew they were being followed. Of course she knew. This was Captain Kathryn Janeway, there was very little she didn't notice.

Chakotay glanced up again, seeing the other man approaching them with a confidence in his step that, if he knew Kathryn as well as he thought he did, would be swept right out from under him. The captain must have sensed him getting closer. Her hand instinctively went to the phaser at her waist, subtly checking to make sure it was in place before lowering, but her whole posture was a bit stiffer.

"B'Elanna, Tom, you two take that crate. Chakotay and I will take this one and meet you at the transport site." She instructed nodding to the two boxes.

"Yes, Captain." B'Elanna said, moving towards the indicated crate and pulling Tom along with her.

Chakotay watched as the two other crew members began to make their way out of the market with the crate. Janeway moved to the other crate, obviously hoping to get out of there before getting interrupted by unwanted propositions and also so they wouldn't be too far behind the others, so he moved to the crate as well.

Too late.

The arrogant vender had reached them. Chakotay stood a bit straighter and eyed the other man up and down. Nope, he definitely didn't like this guy who was now leering at Kathryn.

"Miss Janeway…" The vender began the corner of his mouth moving upwards in a half grin.

"_Captain_ Janeway." She corrected, stressing her title with an annoyed glare in the man's direction.

"Of course, _Captain_." He answered with a snicker and Chakotay immediately knew what kind of person they were dealing with. He obviously thought the captain was beneath himself as far as superiority goes.

'_One look at the Captain on the bridge of her ship and he'd be turning that attitude around faster then a Ferengi could spot a profit_', Chakotay thought while taking a small step closer to the captain. Actually he was surprised this man didn't already see that. The captain tended to exude power and control wherever she went and most people, at least those with half a brain, could tell from a mile away.

Even with Kathryn giving him a glare that promised a painful death if he continued, the man still leered at her with that glint in his eyes and edged closer. He was either blind, stupid, or suicidal; Chakotay wasn't sure which yet.

"Come home with me. I can show you a _really_ good time." He stated smoothly, leaning just a bit closer towards the captain.

"You know what your problem is, or at least one of your many problems? Your mouth is making promises that your body can't keep." Kathryn replied with a raised eyebrow. When the man stopped smiling she went to turn around with a half smile of her own.

She didn't get far, however. The vendor, in what Chakotay knew was a idiotic move, suddenly reached out and grabbed the captain's shoulder with an offended look on his face. In one fluid movement Janeway grabbed his hand, turned on her heels, and twisted his arm behind his back looking as if there was barely any effort in the quick response.

For a moment she simply stood there, one eyebrow raised as the man grunted and swore in pain, while keeping a tight hold on his elbow and wrist to hold the offending appendage close to his back. After a few seconds had passed she released him, giving him a slight push that knocked him off balance just enough to send him to his knees in the dirt covered street.

He looked up with a fiery anger in his yellow eyes while cradling his arm protectively against his chest. He opened his mouth as if about to make some insult or another, but Kathryn took a step towards him which caused his mouth to immediately snap shut with a wince.

When she turned to make her way back to the crate Chakotay could just make out the hint of a satisfied smile ghosting across her face. Chakotay shook his head with his own small smile before following her to help. Just as they were lifting the crate a couple of women and a man who had been standing nearby suddenly laughed and whistled in what Chakotay supposed was this societies version of applause. It seemed Kathryn Janeway certainly knew how to make an impression on people. Not that he didn't already know that.

Chakotay glanced back as they moved through the streets and smirked as he saw the other man pick himself up off the ground and move embarrassedly through the crowd. He then looked towards the captain and their eyes locked over the crate.

Her blue eyes danced with a hint of amusement which made his smile widen in response. They held each others gazes for a second longer then she winked at him before breaking eye contact to put her attention on where they were going. At that moment he wondered if he'd have enough time to sneak back down here and buy her that dress as an early birthday present. Whether it be more for his birthday or hers he wasn't sure.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Review please!


	15. Not Your Type

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Star Trek Voyager! Now on with the story!

A/N: This chapter actually takes place during my other story 'Unexpected Surprise', but you don't necessarily have to have read that to understand this one.

* * *

Janeway sipped her fruity tasting, non-alcoholic drink as she read over the acquisition report and periodically looked around the small restaurant. She had spent nearly two straight months on board Voyager without so much as stepping into a shuttle, but now she had finally managed to get off the ship for a few hours. After the shuttle crash and run in with some not so friendly locals two months ago she hadn't gone on any more away mission. It was also why Chakotay didn't want her going down to the planets surface this time either, but she had needed to stretch her legs a bit. Chakotay had of course argued with her every step of the way right up until she finally had enough and simply beamed down.

It wasn't as if what happened a couple of months ago would happen here. The planet was a trading society, the inhabitants known for their friendliness and fairness in trade. She was only going to be gone for a few hours anyways. Once she met with the Tel'linak, this societies leader, she had wondered around the market and enjoyed the scenery while getting various questions and pleasant comments about her race from the inhabitants milling about. One local had pointed her to this restraint after she asked where there was a place to sit and get something to drink.

She was glad she took his advice. The restraint was semi-outdoors since two walls were missing and long strands of beads hung in there place. Sunlight shown through the openings to give a natural lightening, but the light also shimmered off the beads in a dazzling spectacle that a person could stare at for hours at a time. The chairs were cushioned slightly, giving just enough softness with just enough firm support. And even the gentle breeze that blew through smelt like a mix of trees and vanilla. All in all the atmosphere was relaxing and welcoming in every way.

Well, not _every_ way. There was only one small thing that took away from the beauty and serenity. It was the scruffy looking man stretched out in a chair near the kitchen bar. He kept leering over at her, alternating between winks and smug smirks as his eyes tried to see through her uniform. She rolled her eyes the first few times, ignoring him mostly. Especially sense she was pretty sure he'd back off if he knew what the wooden table in front of her was hiding.

It was only after he sent an alcoholic drink over to her table and made a kissing gesture at her that she began to get annoyed and sent him her patented death glare. Fortunately, the glare stopped him. For awhile at least. By the time she finished her drink and was just about done with the report he was back to leering and making suggestive gestures.

She was about to get up and show him what he could do with those gestures when one of the waiters started cleaning his table, blocking her from his view. It was at the point that B'Elanna slid into the empty chair opposite of hers.

"Nice place." The engineer said, looking around the open restaurant.

She nodded, glancing over B'Elanna's shoulder to see if the man was still watching. When she saw that he was, she looked back at B'Elanna. "Let me guess…." She began with a raised eyebrow and knowing look. "It was either Chakotay or Tuvok who sent you, right?"

"Both actually." The other woman answered with a small smirk. "Not out right, of course. Tuvok simply 'encouraged' me to inspect the planet in person and Chakotay wondered out loud 'where the Captain was'. Then just as I was about to be beamed down he told me to call immediately if I so much as thought there would be any trouble."

"What did you tell him?" She asked, knowing the half-klingon wouldn't just let that comment pass.

"I told him that if there was any trouble we could take care of it ourselves without his 'reinforcements' and that if you found out he had ordered Harry to spy on you then you'd probably have him sleeping in his office for the next month." B'Elanna answered picking up the still full alcoholic drink and inspecting the sparkling liquid.

"I already know about Harry. I ran into him about an hour ago in the market." She stated, smirking slightly at the memory of a nervous Harry when he'd been caught. "I suppose it's about time to return to the ship though." She added, glancing at the padd for the time.

"Probably." B'Elanna agreed. "Before Tuvok and Chakotay deem it necessary to send down an entire security team."

She rolled her eyes, but knew the two officers would actually do it if they thought they could get away with it. Which they couldn't. She took out a couple of coins to throw down on the table to pay for her drink while B'Elanna stood and glanced around the mostly deserted restaurant.

"Going so soon, ladies." Looking up she wasn't that surprised to see that it was the leering man from across the room that was speaking. "You haven't even touched the drink I got you." He added, pushing the sparkling liquid towards her with a half grin.

"Wasn't thirsty." She answered smoothly, noticing the amused look in her chief engineer's eyes as she crossed her arms and waited.

"I assure you, you'll be extremely thirsty by the time we're down tonight." He replied with an arrogant smirk. She quirked and eyebrow at him, not amused in the least, but he just kept on going. "What do say? Do you want to go home with a real man tonight?"

"Do you want to go home with a black eye?" She asked in return. The corner of her lips twitched upwards into a small smile as the man look slightly taken aback for a moment. "Beside, I don't think my husband would appreciate it very much and well…let's just say he stopped going to his anger management classes."

"You know, I think I'll risk it. You seem like you might be worth it." He stated after a brief hesitation while leaning over the table.

"How…nice of you. But, I'm not your type." She added in a warning voice and narrowed eyes. The man looked like he was about to speak again, but then she stood up. His mouth immediately snapped close and his eyes widened in surprise.

With a smirk she straightened her maternity uniform and moved towards the chief engineer who was obviously trying to keep from laughing. "Maybe in a few months though. You know, when I'm ready to have another baby." She stated, watching how the man stared at her baby bump and grew redder by the second. With that she turned and left the restaurant with B'Elanna and her barely restrained laughter at her side.

* * *

A/N: So? What did you think?


End file.
